


In public

by Groovehigh



Series: Taboo January 2020 [6]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groovehigh/pseuds/Groovehigh
Summary: Baseball always gives the Cullen a rush of adrenaline and wild ideas. On a particularly dark day, Carlisle and Esmée are left on the field by their children, and the two vampires can’t resist some fun.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Series: Taboo January 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588216
Kudos: 18
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	In public

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote "Esmée" the french-way and not the English one, but I don't think it should bother you very much ;)

“Are you sure you want to stay here ?” asks Emmett frowning at his father   
“Go back home, don’t worry about us…” answers Carlisle with a smile 

The young vampire hesitates but finally shrugs and goes back behind the wheel of the car to bring his siblings home. Esmée joins her husband and hugs him from behind, watching their kids go back home. The sky is dark, from the night and from the tempest to come, but it is not yet raining. Not that it bothers them really much. They have been playing baseball for the last couple of hours, and the electricity in the air gave them both wild ideas. They didn’t need to speak to know that both of them wanting to extend the evening right here and now… As soon as the car is out of reach, Esmée’s hands go down on her husband, caressing his crotch and building pleasure inside of him. 

“Hmmm” humms the vampire with delight “Tempest really give you naughty ideas…”   
“As if it doesn’t give you silly ideas” she answers with a smile 

He turns around to face her, and grabs her face, planting a wild kiss on her lips. It is intense and messy, and Carlisle’s hands are playing with her hair. He is dying to strip her down naked, but building the desire is the key to a powerful making out session. Esmée lifts Carlisle shirt, and pulls it over his head, before throwing it away. She loves his chest, the small patch of hair he has going down to his pelvis, the finely sculpted muscles, the pink nipples… She caresses it, making her husband roar in pleasure. 

“Thank God no one can hear us” he says kissing her once more “You deserve to be pleased my dear” 

He takes her into his arms and run to the other side of the baseball field, where there is grass so he can lay her down on the ground. Doing so, he keeps kissing his wife and unzips the blouse she is wearing. He removes it, and appreciates the lacy bra she is wearing underneath. 

“That one is my favorite”  
“I know” she grins “I somehow predicted we’d end up doing this…”   
“Nice foreshadowing” 

He starts licking her cold skin, from the neck to her breasts, planting soft kisses along the way, making her shiver in anticipation. Doing that he uses one of his hand to caress her intimacy through the legging she is wearing and acknowledge how wet it feels. This will be rough and intense. He takes off her bra and immediately starts sucking on her nipples. Their bodies are still reacting like human ones, especially when they are excited… It’s one of the numerous mysteries Carlisle had been discovering during his transformation journey. And he was glad this was still happening, because having sex with Esmée was the best sensation in the whole world.   
Esmée shivers at every touch of her husband’s fingers on her skin. Both are cold, but it is tingling as if an invisible force was going through them with this contact. 

“Damn” she whispers “It feels so good already”   
“It does” laughs Carlisle kissing his wife stomach and going more and more south on her body 

With haste and expert moves he pulls down her leggings and panties in the same motion to reveal the so-exhilarating cunt of hers. He immediately begins kissing her inner thigh, travelling his way to her intimacy. She likes to be kissed there, and he knows that. When his lips find the clitoris, she explodes in a loud scream, and he is glad no one is around to hear them. She unconsciously pushes on the back of his head, so his whole mouth is pressed against her pussy. He licks it, drinking the juice dripping from it, teasing the clitoris with the tip of his tongue. She is only moans and screams, her whole body rocked by divine sensations. 

“MMMh… God… Carlisle… Don’t stop !” 

He continues for a few minutes, at the same time removing his jeans to give a bit more space to his erection. She notices and makes him stop what he is doing. He stands up, slowly lowering his boxer briefs to reveal that intimate part of him she likes so much. She props up on her elbows, watching the languorous and tempting motion of her husband. Just before his cock can spring free of its fabric prison, he turns around, showing her his bum. He finishes removing his underwear and drops them aside with the rest of their clothes. 

“That ass is really tempting” she says with an amused tone   
“Not today” answers Carlisle turning around, revealing his full naked body “I am going to make you scream now” 

They both giggle and he drops on his knees, between his wife’s legs and caresses her wet pussy. He easily inserts one finger inside of her, and Esmée sighs of pleasure. Her body arches, trying to meet her partner’s hand deeper, but Carlisle is in total control of both of their motion, trying not to get hurt in the process. His dick is fully erect, already glistening with precum and ready to enter inside his wife. He eventually replaces his finger with his penis and pushes himself deep inside. She moans, and he sighs, both of contentment and pleasure. 

“Oooh” he groans “It feels so delicious”   
“I want you to possess me” she moans in response “Please Carlisle” 

They exchange a look, a passionate kiss and Carlisle starts moving his hips, back and forth, entering and withdrawing from his wife’s pussy at an incredibly fast speed. The perks of being a vampire ! 

“I hear someone coming” says trying to push him away   
“I don’t hear anything” protests Carlisle with a smile   
“Come on, what would people thing if the good Doctor Cullen was seen fucking his wife in the middle of a baseball field ?”

He laughs but does not answer. Still going back-and-forth inside her, but slower, he focus on the noise she heard. It is no human for sure. Probably a deer or a fawn. They both sigh and continue kissing. Esmée makes them roll on the side, and then again so that she ends up on top of her husband. His cock is still deep inside her, but this time it is her who is leading, controlling the rhythm and motion. Her heavy breasts are bouncing much to Carlisle’s delight. He grabs them, pinching the nipple between his fingers, sending pleasure signals directly to his wife’s brain. 

“Hmmm” she moans “Keep doing that”  
“That ?” he teases pinching the nipples harder 

She has no occasion to answer as her whole body arches in a powerful orgasm, making her scream and pant, the penis of her husband still inside of her, not completely fulfilled yet. Carlisle grabs her at the waist, to keep her from collapsing on him, and he waits until she calms down a little to restart his fucking. This time, he is only focused on finding his pleasure, and flooding her with his semen. And that is what he does minutes later, grunting and moaning at the same time. They stay in each other’s arms, sperm flowing from Esmée’s pussy, and along Carlisle’s cock, during the time needed to catch their breath. Esmée is about to speak when she feels a droplet fall on her body. The rain is coming, and given the color of the sky, it will rapidly be unbearable. Carlisle sighs and steals a kiss from her before saying : 

“We’d better grab our clothes quickly if we don’t want to be drenched…”  
“What if I ask you to be drenched with me ?”  
“Whatever you’d like darling” smiles Carlisle kissing her in the neck, making her blush and shiver “Do we have something to celebrate to be having a second round so quick ?”  
“Just the pure bliss of being together…” 

She giggles and kisses him too in the neck. They are in for a second wild ride, and couldn’t be happier right now, despite the heavy rain falling upon them. At least no one will disturb their making out.


End file.
